smut
by daddy212
Summary: anna wants jack. will she get him?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She needed someone and she needed it now. She continued thrusting her 9 inch vibrator in, out, moan. In out, moan. Her clit throbbed. The pleasure she felt was unbearable, but she needed more. She needed a tougne on her clin rubbing and sucking. She wanted it so bad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-8e824712-7fff-eab8-d2cf-59d21e41c623" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She wanted jack./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack was one of her best friends. She has had a crush on him forever. She didn't want him, she needed him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thrust, in, out, moan, moan, in out, thrusting humping../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She howled as she came all over her hand and, ooh that felt so good. The release but she still wasn't satisfied. She heard the stairs creek and a nock on the door. "Anna?" she heard the voice say. "who is it?". The door opened and there was jack./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hot as ever. His white t-shirt and ripped jeans. He looked at anna in surprise. He stared at her big tits, nips hard. He finally scanned her pussy. He took a step forward. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anna saw a bulge rise in his pants./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want you anna. Right here right now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack walked over to the bed, threw her on her back and made out with her, hard. He worked his way town to her hard nips. Sucking on them, annas moans got louder and louder. The pressure in her pussy was to much she needed him there. She pushed his head down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He trained his tongue down her body and onto her big pussy. He looked up at her and slowly, teasing started to clean her juices. Oooh it felt so good. Jack slid his tongue into her pussy and started to tongue fuck her. She moaned so loud he grew even harder. They were both hard with passion and soon neither of them could take it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anna ripped off jacks pants and saw his big cock. It was even better than she had flipped around so his cock was in her mouth and his head was buried in her pussy. She sucked his cock. She licked around the rim and deepthroat it. He sucked her pussy and cleaned up the juices she kept releasing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He flipped around and started sucking her tits again. They were just so big…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She grabbed his cock and led it to the opening in her pussy. In one swift motion he was in. anna moaned loudly in pleasure. "Oooh jaac-" he began to thrust even harder. "i ' m going to- ooh-i'm gonna cum!" she yelled. "Oooohh-me t-too" he said. And at once both their juices squirted all over each other. JAck made out with her passionately. "I love you anna. I always have and i always will… if, you're a good girl." jack said. "And if i'm not..?" anna said with mischievous glance. "Oh.. i'll just have to punish you then wont i?" he said. "Well i promise… to be as bad as possible." she said turning around into doggy position. "In." she said. "Where are your manners young lady?" jack said. "Punish me." anna said. Jack thrusted in and anna let out a loud moan."ooohhh. You're so tight. Ooh-yea-yea-yea" jack said with pleasure. Anna thrusted back and forth her tits jiggling back and forth. "00h- harder-harde-ooooohh-faster-im a bad girl-ooah" anna moaned loudly. Jack pulled out just as his juices went all over annas ass. He bent down to lick them off. " oohhh you taste so good" he moaned. Anna bit her lip holding in a moan. /span/p 


End file.
